Literature
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic features a large number of books such as works of fiction, historical and/or informative texts, and other literary works in its universe. The following is a list of literature featured or mentioned in the show, accompanying promotional material, merchandise, etc. ''The Adventures of Shadow Spade'' The Adventures of Shadow Spade is a series of detective novels mentioned by Rarity in Rarity Investigates! Rarity creates a line of clothes inspired by the series, and she applies Shadow Spade's methods of deductive reasoning to her own investigation when helping clear Rainbow Dash of a crime. ''The Art of Invisibility Spells'' The Art of Invisibility Spells is mentioned in It's About Time. Twilight Sparkle considers reading it at the same time as Thornhoof's Brief History of Canterlot before she is visited by herself from the future. ''The Art of the To-Do List'' The Art of the To-Do List is briefly featured in Secret of My Excess. ''Astronomer's Almanac'' The Astronomical Astronomer's Almanac to All Things Astronomy is featured in Owl's Well That Ends Well. As the name suggests, it is a guidebook relating to astronomical figures including "stars, moons, planets, and the universe". Spike accidentally burns the book's pages with his fire breath. ''A Brief History of the Wagon Harness'' A Brief History of the Wagon Harness is briefly featured in Amending Fences. Twilight leaves a copy of the book on the ground in order to lure Moon Dancer to a party. ''Bygone Griffons of Greatness'' Bygone Griffons of Greatness is featured in The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone. It is a historical text that details the history of the griffons and their home kingdom of Griffonstone. ''Daring Do'' The Daring Do book series by A.K. Yearling is a series of fantasy adventure novels featured in several episodes of the series. It focuses on a world adventurer named Daring Do as she hunts for ancient and priceless treasures. Rainbow Dash becomes a fan of the series in Read It and Weep, and Twilight owns a copy of every entry in the series. In Daring Don't, it is revealed that the series' author A.K. Yearling is Daring Do herself. Entries in the Daring Do series: *''Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone'' **Alternatively titled Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Statue *''Daring Do and the Griffon's Goblet'' *''Daring Do and the Abyss of Despair'' *''Daring Do and the Razor of Dreams'' *''Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny'' *''Daring Do and the Trek to the Terrifying Tower'' *''Daring Do and the Volcano of Destiny'' *''Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore'' *''Daring Do and the Eternal Flower'' *''Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds'' *''Daring Do and the Riddle of the Sphinx'' *''Daring Do and the Secret of the High Cholesterol Test'' *''Daring Do and the Legend of the Lost Art'' Daring Do Book Twilight's Library S2E16.png Rainbow Dash yeah S2E18.png Rainbow Dash holding Daring Do book S04E04.png Daring Do and the Sapphire Statue first edition S4E22.png Rarity levitating a Daring Do poster S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "I'll be right there" S5E5.png ''The Elements of Harmony'' The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide is a history book/storybook featured at the beginning of Friendship is Magic, part 1 and in several episodes afterward. Through the book, Twilight learns about the Elements of Harmony. In The Return of Harmony Part 2, the book has been hollowed out in order to contain the Elements of Harmony. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, Twilight learns about Lord Tirek through the book. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Twilight and her friends learn about the sirens through the book. ''Ferrets of Fairyland'' Ferrets of Fairyland is mentioned in Owl's Well That Ends Well. ''Ghosts, Goblins, & Ghoulish Figures'' Ghosts, Goblins, & Ghoulish Figures is featured in The Show Stoppers. Twilight lends the book to the Cutie Mark Crusaders as they prepare for a talent show. ''History of the Crystal Empire'' History of the Crystal Empire is featured in The Crystal Empire - Part 1. It is a history book that contains a detailed history of the Crystal Empire, including information about the Crystal Faire. ''History of the Wonderbolts'' History of the Wonderbolts is featured in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3. It is a historical record that details the history of the Wonderbolts, from its initial founding to its most prominent members. Twilight uses the book to help Rainbow Dash prepare for her Wonderbolts Reserves exam. ''Journal of Friendship'' The Journal of Friendship is featured in several episodes in season four. After reading Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's journal in Castle Mane-ia, Twilight suggests that she and her friends keep their own journal. ''Journal of the Two Sisters'' The Journal of the Two Sisters is featured in Castle Mane-ia. It is the official journal that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna kept while growing up. Twilight reads the journal and is inspired to keep her own journal. ''The Life and Times of Morari the Maneless'' The Life and Times of Morari the Maneless is briefly featured in Amending Fences. Twilight leaves a copy of the book on the ground in order to lure Moon Dancer to a party. ''Magical Compendium'' Volume 1-36 of the Magical Compendium is briefly featured at the beginning of The Crystal Empire - Part 1. It is a very large encyclopedia that Twilight scrambles to find for her magic test. ''Magical Mysteries & Practical Potions'' Magical Mysteries & Practical Potions is mentioned in Party of One. Spike confesses to Pinkie Pie that he accidentally spilled juice on Twilight's copy. ''Modern Spellcasting'' Modern Spellcasting is briefly featured in Secret of My Excess. While organizing the library, Twilight groups it under "Classics". ''Official Goof-Off Rulebook'' The Official Goof-Off Rulebook is featured in Pinkie Pride. It is a guidebook for goof-offs that Twilight uses to explain the rules of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich's goof-off. ''Perplexing Pony Plagues'' Perplexing Pony Plagues is featured in The Cutie Pox. It is a guidebook relating to various afflictions and illnesses. Through the book, Twilight, Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Spike learn about the cutie pox. ''Predictions & Prophecies'' Predictions & Prophecies is featured in Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Amending Fences. Through the book, Twilight Sparkle learns about the Elements of Harmony and the legend of Nightmare Moon. ''Principles of Magic'' Principles of Magic is briefly featured in Amending Fences. Moon Dancer gives Twilight a first-edition copy of the book. ''Slumber 101'' Slumber 101: All You've Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask is featured in Look Before You Sleep and mentioned in Amending Fences. It is a guidebook for slumber parties and sleepovers, featuring a step-by-step activity list and checklist. ''Supernaturals'' Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-alls That Are Simply Super is featured in Bridle Gossip. It is a medical book that contains natural remedies for supernatural ailments, including effects caused by poison joke. Twilight Sparkle and Zecora each own a copy. ''Thornhoof's Brief History of Canterlot'' Thornhoof's Brief History of Canterlot is mentioned in It's About Time. Twilight considers reading it at the same time as The Art of Invisibility Spells before she is visited by herself from the future. ''Treatise on Ponies'' Hayscartes' Treatise on Ponies is mentioned in Amending Fences. ''Two-Headed Mythological Mysteries'' Two-Headed Mythological Mysteries is briefly featured in Owl's Well That Ends Well. ''Understanding Medieval Equestria'' Understanding Medieval Equestria is briefly featured in Secret of My Excess. While organizing the library, Twilight groups it under "Pony History". ''Wuthering Hooves'' Wuthering Hooves is briefly featured in The Hooffields and McColts. Fluttershy and her animal friends discuss the book during their Furry Friends Book Club. Miscellaneous *''Cave Dweller's Reference Guide: page 4 *Classic Canterlot Party Tales: cover A *Dancing With 2 Left Hooves: Issue #1 comic A *Fun in 10 Easy Steps: Issue #1 comic A *Herding Cats: Issue #1 page 7 *How Arrogance Can Work for You: Issue #1 cover E *How I Did It: Issue #1 page 7 *How to Dance: Issue #1 comic A *Incident at Santa Mira: Issue #1 page 7 *Insectae: page 1 *Levitation: cover A *The Many Tales of How Star Swirl the Bearded Got His Hat: page 24 *Organizing Fun: Issue #1 comic A *Party Planning & You: Issue #1 comic A *Rustic Charms: page 1 *Secrets of the Other Side Vol. 42-B: page 16 *To Serve Ponies: Issue #1 page 7 *Why Apes Will Rule: Issue #1 page 7 *101 Cupcakes: page 15 *Canter in the Sky'' by Jade Singer: page 6 *''Care & Feeding of Magical Animals: page 7 *Ethereal Haircare: Issue #8 page 15 *Flowers for Algernon: Issue #9 page 18 *The Horseback of Notre Dame: Issue #1 page 6 *How to Train Your Baby Dragon: Issue #1 page 8 *Magic 101: Issue #9 page 7 *Mare About You: Issue #1 page 9 *Neigh of the Warrior: Issue #1 page 9 *Of Ponies and Prejudice: Issue #1 page 6 *The Official Handbook of the Marble Universe: Your Guide to Everyone's Favorite Metamorphic Rock: Issue #1 page 9 *Reading Made Easy: Issue #9 page 18 *Re-Cant'' by Jade Singer: Issue #1 page 22 *''The School for Gifted Unicorns By-Laws: Issue #8 page 15 *The Start of War'' by Mule Tzu: page 10 *''The Unbridled Stallion: page 6 *Guide to Magical Pedantry'' by Star Swirl the Bearded: page 1 *''Monster-pedia: page 1 *The Pony's Guide to Mazes of Madness: Issue #4 page 17 *Roadside Attractions of Equestria: page 3 *Zealots of the Pre-Equestrian Era: page 3 *Zebra Queens of the Great Plains: Issue #14 page 3 *Zhulongs, Zilants, and Other Half-Dragon Creatures: Issue #14 page 3 My Little Pony Annual 2013 *13 Ghosts: page 5 *Advanced Elemental Magical Practices: page 2 *Beware the Titans: page 5 *Black Magic: page 5 *Canterlot Castle: A History Vol. II: page 5 *Condestoga Cannibalism: page 5 *Creation of Discord: page 6 *Crisis of Infinite Equestrias: page 5 *Crossing Over'' by Bell and Bishop: page 5 *''The Cruel Horseshoes'' by Martin: page 5 *''Evil Origins of Canterlot: page 5 *Exorcoltism: page 5 *The First Ponies: page 5 *The Haunting of Hill Horse: page 5 *The Headless Horse: page 5 *History of Aquastria: page 6 *History of the Preservers: page 5 *How to Stop the Unicorn Uprise: page 5 *Infamous Cemeteries of Equestria: page 5 *Kelpies: page 5 *Lovecolt: page 5 *The Mare in Black: page 5 *Memento Mori: page 5 *The Observers: page 5 *The Origin of the Diamond Dogs: page 5 *Origin of the Everfree Forest: page 5 *The Pegasus Prophecy: Evil of the Skies: page 5 *Pony War Stories: page 5 *The Ponyville Horror: page 5 *Quantum Physics'' by S. Beckett: page 5 *''Salem's Stable: page 5 *Secrets of Nightmare Moon: page 5 *Soylent Green Recipes: page 5 *Spells: page 5 *There is More Than One of Everything: page 5 *Through the Looking Glass: page 4 *True Tales of Trotsylvania: page 5 *War of the Zebras: page 5 *Who Do the Changelings Work For?: page 5 *Who Was Megan?: page 5 *The Witch Queen of New Horseleans: page 5 *World Domination and You: page 6 *Zebra Magic: page 5 *ZFT: page 5 Chapter books *Ancient Spells of the Crystal Empire Volume Four: ''Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell *''Equestria Farmers' Almanac: ''Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo *''Geodes of Western Equestria: ''Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! *''Household Spells: ''Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity *''The Princess Bridle: ''Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell *''Purple Reign'' by Crystal Ball: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell *''Raponyzel: ''Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity Unidentified *In Fall Weather Friends, Twilight Sparkle uses one or more books for reference in preparation for the Running of the Leaves. Rainbow Dash jokes that one of the books is titled "The Egghead's Guide to Running". *In Sonic Rainboom, Twilight uses a spell book to temporarily grant wings to Rarity. *At the beginning of Over a Barrel, Applejack reads a storybook to Bloomberg. *In The Best Night Ever, Twilight uses a spell book to turn an apple into a large carriage and a group of mice into horses. *In Luna Eclipsed, Twilight mentions that she gave Spike a book about "obscure unicorn history". *In Secret of My Excess, Twilight lends Rarity a book about "historical fashion". *In The Last Roundup, Twilight mentions that she gave Applejack a book about "organized orchards". *In Hearts and Hooves Day, Twilight lends the Cutie Mark Crusaders a history book about the holiday's origins. *In MMMystery on the Friendship Express, Twilight mentions that she "read many mystery novels". *The Crystal Empire - Part 2 and Magical Mystery Cure features Star Swirl the Bearded's spell book. In Magical Mystery Cure, Twilight completes an unfinished spell of Star Swirl's and becomes an Alicorn princess. *In Too Many Pinkie Pies, Twilight discovers a book hidden in the Golden Oak Library about the legend of the Mirror Pool. *In Magic Duel, Twilight's friends find a book in the library about the Alicorn Amulet. *In Pinkie Apple Pie, Twilight reads books about genealogy. *In It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Twilight mentions reading an "old spell book from the Castle of the Two Sisters". Through the book, she learns a spell that transforms her and her friends into Breezies. *In Maud Pie, Twilight mentions the poetic works of Quilland Ink and Flourish Prose. *In Inspiration Manifestation, Spike discovers a hidden spell book that contains the Inspiration Manifestation magic spell. The book initially has a spike-covered stone cover; Rarity uses her magic to give it a traditional book appearance. *In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Sunset Shimmer has a book that allows her to send messages from Canterlot High School to Princess Celestia in Equestria. *In Tanks for the Memories, Fluttershy shows Rainbow Dash a book about hibernation. *In Party Pooped, Twilight mentions the "seven-volume cross-indexed history of Yakyakistan". *In What About Discord?, Rarity briefly mentions literary works by former Canterlot designer Rococo Froufrou. *In , Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity magically leap into a fantasy book, a Daring Do book, and a romance novel. *In , Jade Singer mentions "that silly series with the vampire pony" on page 6 and author Cesium Grande on page 13. *In , Twilight and Princess Luna read books on comedy. Twilight Sparkle Frustrated S1E1.png Twilight Studying S1E4.png Twilight looking at her book S1E5.png Twilight levitating books S1E07.png Spike book hat S1E10.png Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png Cutie Mark Crusaders librarians S1E18.png Applejack reading Bloomberg a story S01E21.png Twilight Sparkle Causal S1E23.png Twilight making excuses S1E25.png Confident Twilight "perfect! I'm ready!" S01E26.png Rarity thanks Twi S2E10.png Spike king of the hill S2E10.png Pinkie Pie still here smile S2E13.png Nurse Sweetheart and rolling bookcase S02E16.png The contents of the book S2E17.png Filly Twilight reading S02E25.png Twilight levitating books S3E01.png View of the library S3E1.png The hidden book S3E03.png Fluttershy trying to get her friends to see the book S3E05.png Twilight 'That's not that many' S3E09.png Twilight finds a page torn out of a book S03E10.png Twilight opens Star Swirl's book S03E13.png Twilight and Cheerilee "shhh!" EG.png Twilight and Spike sees the library S4E03.png Twilight Sparkle reading S4E09.png Apple Bloom reading a book S4E17.png Twilight levitating books S4E18.png Twilight reading a book S4E21.png Twilight with book she got the day she met Pinkie S4E22.png Rarity hugging the book S4E23.png Sunset dusts off a magical book EG2.png Book with Celestia's cutie mark on top of book pile EG2.png Sunset writing a friendship report to Princess Twilight EG2.png Pinkie flipping through book pages with equal signs S5E02.png A book on hibernation S5E5.png Twilight using books as a pillow S5E10.png Twilight reading a book S5E12.png Filly Moon Dancer "I've got the wrong book" S5E12.png Twilight reading a book while annoyed S5E16.png Twilight pleased; Spike mildly happy S5E20.png Fluttershy in her Nightmare Night hiding place S5E21.png Spike standing besides the mountains of books S5E22.png Rarity levitates one of the books from the bag S5E22.png Castle throne room filled with research books S5E23.png Filly Starlight claps her hoof for her friend Sunburst S5E26.png Starlight and Twilight look at each other while holding book S5E26.png Category:Society Category:Lists